


Family is Everything

by Lady_Jane666



Series: "My Brother's Keeper" - A One Shot Collection [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apparently you are a bad ass, F/M, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Some drama moments, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), and judith cuteness, implied past daryl/reader feels, mostly just moving the overall story along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Part of "My Brother's Keeper"Rick’s daughter, distraught from the loss of her brother Carl makes a bold choice to go on a one woman mission in the early morning hours to go get her sister back and make what is left of her family whole again.





	Family is Everything

It was the early hours of the morning, the sun had not yet began to rise. Negan had an arm draped over your waist as he slept peacefully next to you. Your hand brushed over his fingers as you took a deep breath to muster the courage to go through with your half cocked plan to get your little sister, Judith, safely in your arms. Slowly you moved Negan’s arm away from your body. He started to stir but you stayed still and waited for a moment before he rolled over and settled back to sleep.

_He is going to be furious when he wakes up and you are gone._ You remind yourself but Negan wouldn’t stay mad long, not when you came back with Judith in your arms. Slipping out of bed you quickly changed into a pair of jeans and you pulled one of Negan’s plain white shirts over your head. You walked over to the night stand on Negan’s side of the bed and pulled out the pistol he kept hidden there. Glancing down at Negan, asleep, you felt guilt wash over you thinking about how worried and angry he would be in just a few short hours. You lean down and press your lips to his temple and mumbled the words “I’m sorry baby… but I gotta go get my baby…” He grumbled in his sleep and reached out towards you before rolling back over.

Getting out of the sanctuary at that time of day wasn’t hard, you knew where the keys to cars were hidden and took the fastest one you could find. Part of you hoped beyond all hope that things would go smoothly. That you could walk in and walk out just like that, no issues what so ever. In your heart though you knew it wasn’t going to be the case.

The Drive to the Hilltop took little more than 45 minutes by car and the sun was rising as you pulled up to the gate and turned the engine off. Taking a deep breath you slowly step out of the car, you hands raised above your head. “My name (y/n), I’m Rick Grimes’s daughter… I am not here for Negan or the Saviors…I am here as Judith’s only family left… as Carl’s sister…” You call out calmly. The gates creak as they swing open and Daryl and Maggie come racing towards you.

“You came back!” Maggie called as she wrapped her arms tightly around you and held you as tears started to fall down her cheeks. It had been months since you had been close enough to Maggie to hug her.

“Maggie…” You said softly pushing her back a little trying to keep what composure you had even though so much of you wanted to fall apart and tell her all that had transpired. How Negan wasn’t as horrible as he seemed, that your father disowned you when he found out you were pregnant with Negan’s child but now was not the time. You knew it was only a matter of time before Negan had the full force of the Saviors out looking for you. “Where is Judith… I need Judith…” Maggie looked confused and glanced back at Daryl.

“She is asleep…” Daryl said pointing up to the big house.

“Go get her… please… now…” They both looked confused as you spoke. A tear started to roll down your cheek. “I know Carl is dead… I just want my sister.” Your voice shook as you spoke. Maggie reached out to console you but you shook your head and stood your ground. “My brother is dead… she has no one else left… but me…” Daryl started to protested but in a moment you never thought would happen you snapped. “NOW!” You screamed and Daryl jumped at this rare display of rage.

Maggie took a step back and nodded to Daryl. Who then started to make his way up to the house to get Judith. You leaned back against the hood to car, it was still warm from the engine. You let out a heavy sigh and look down at the ground as you start to speak. “Carl died because our father was too busy fighting a war that never needed to happen. He should have been there. He isn’t here now is he?”

Maggie let out her own heavy sigh as she joined you leaning against the hood. “No.”

“No…” You repeated softly as you kicked the dirt. “You were in that room with me and Carl when mom died…” You start looking up at Maggie who gave a solemn nod. “I promised her if anything happened I would raise Judith like my own child. Make sure she was loved, safe and happy.” Maggie and you both nodded and you took a long deep breath. “She isn’t my dad’s kid… she’s Shane’s daughter.”

Maggie looked shocked but not at the same time. “You don’t know that.” She protested.

“I do…” You lean over and say in a hushed tone. “Mom knew… she told me.” You lean away and peer up the dirt drive leading up to large house looking for any sign of Daryl returning with Judith. “I’m all the real family she has left… that counts for a hell of a lot these days.” As you spoke you watched Maggie as she realized that you weren’t just here to see Judith.

“(y/n), I can’t just let you..”

“What if it was Beth? What would you have given to still have her…” You say in a far harsher tone than you had meant it too but by the look of pure pain that spread across Maggie’s face in the early dawn light as the jumped back from the car deeply hurt by your words.

“This is different…” She started angrily. “Negan is a monster.” Her words made your blood boil.

“He really isn’t!” You snarl back. “He didn’t attack us first! We attacked his people. Killed them in their fucking sleep Maggie!” You shake your head and take a step forward. “We are all monsters… to survive we become them! Negan isn’t a monster. He is just like my father. He just wanted to protect his people, try and have some kind of fucking life…”

“He does horrible things, (y/n), he killed all the men in a whole community!”  Maggie threw her hands up in frustration and balled your fists at your side.

“He didn’t do it! It wasn’t him! It was Simon!” You snap back, your voice shrill with anger. You would have never thought that you would be fighting with Maggie. You never thought that you would be so angry at her but she was blind to so much. “He killed Glen… but ask yourself who really got him killed? The moment we agreed to attack that outpost… all our lives were fucking forfeit Maggie.” In the shadows of early dawn Daryl carrying Judith finally appeared walking down the path.

 Taking a long deep breath you tried to calm your rage. Maggie glared at you and muttered. “He brain washed you…” As she reached out and grabbed your arm.

“Maybe Negan opened my eyes… Carl’s gone, my father doesn’t care about me… not any more. All that matters any more is family. I am all she has left…” You pull your arm away and move towards Daryl who was nearing you. Closing the gap you quickly scoop up the half asleep little girl who wraps her arms around your neck and whispers your name in disbelief as you hold her tightly. “My sweet girl,” You say before you place a dozen quick kisses on her cheek as you push back her hair to see her dirty face. You look over and Daryl with a look of disapproval in your eyes.

You turn your back to him as he tried to speak, taking a few steps towards your car you knew you just had to go. Just run now. Judith was in your arms. Closing your eyes you take a deep breath and Judith’s small hands grip the plain white shirt you had on tightly. “Come on munchkin..” You say softly to her as you make your way towards the car.

Maggie and Daryl quickly move to try and block you. “(y/n) where the hell do you think you are going?” Daryl moved between you and the driver’s door of the car. He didn’t look like he wanted to hurt you but had a look in his eye that said he would if he needed to.

Judith looked up at you with a look of confusion in her sleepy eyes and you placed a hand over her ear. “The Saviors are coming and Simon is leading them… he will kill everyone, even the children… let me take her back to the Sanctuary please. Negan won’t hurt her, I can promise you that. We will keep her safe. “ Your voice was calm but there was an undertone of fear. “I couldn’t keep Carl alive because I made my choice thinking my father would see my sacrifice and go on to just bend the knee and take his medicine but he didn’t… none of you did. What happened to you Daryl was horrible… but Negan isn’t going to  hurt us… not now.”

“Why?” Daryl growled. Maggie glared at you from several feet away, waiting for the answer you would give.

Judith, heavy in your arms, squirmed as you shifted her weight on to your hip. “Because he got me pregnant…because he loves me, in his own way.” Maggie looked shocked as you spoke and Daryl just looked wounded, like there was something in his soul that broke. There were moments, feelings shared late at night but never acted on between you and Daryl over the years. For a moment you tried to look up at him but when you saw his face cast your eyes back at the ground.

Part of you expected Daryl’s words to be filled with venom, so much so you jumped as he reached out and touched your hip. “Stay… please…” he said in a hushed tone. “I will keep you, Judith…and the baby safe.”  You slowly push his hand off your hip as you shake you head slowly.

“I can’t.” You didn’t want to admit to Daryl or Maggie that you had actually fallen in love with the man they still viewed as a monster. _They will never understand, they will never want to._ “Just let us go Daryl… we will be okay.” Daryl shook his head and tried to take Judith from your arms but the little girl screamed and clung tighter to you.

It was obvious Judith didn’t want to leave your side. The little girl had been through so much, you had always been her anchor. The closest thing she had to a mother. “No!” Judith screamed. “My sissy!” She wrapped her arms tighter around your neck. Tears started to steam down your cheeks and Maggie threw her hands up.

“Let her go, she is right Judith with be safer there than here if they are really coming.” Her tone alone spoke to the fact that Maggie had no desire to try and fight this point. “(y/n) is never gonna let anything happen to her… you know that. So will Rick.”

Daryl leaned forward and spoke in a dark tone. “He got in your fucking head…” He finally moved from in front of the driver’s side door and you took it as the moment to quickly open it and place Judith in the passenger’s seat. “If anything happens to little ass kicker, (y/n), I swear pregnant or not I will fucking kill you.” Daryl warns sharply and you just nod your head thinking it was wiser not to say much more.

Turning to Maggie you take a deep breath as you grip the top of the door of the car as you stood behind it. “I’m serious, the Saviors are coming and most of the horrible things you heard that Negan did… a lot of it was Simon’s doing, not his.” You words were a clear warning. “I don’t want anyone else to die… neither does Negan in truth. We’ve talked about it a lot actually. I can get him to call of the dogs if you can get Rick to do the same. I tried and I just got disowned…” Your words are bitter and harsh about your father and both of your friends look away as you speak. Knowing your words were true.

“Take care of her…” Maggie said softly as she turned to start back up the path. She paused and looked back at you. “And I really do hope everything goes alright with the baby...”

“I really hope our children can be friends Maggie… like we always were.” You respond softly as you watch Daryl join Maggie as you walk back through the gates and they shut with out another word from your friends. Getting into the car you look over at Judith. “Do you want to lay down?” You ask softly, pushing the hair off her pale cheek as she nods. “Come on…” You say as you help her climb into the back seat and she lays across the back seat. _Not proper car seat safety I know… but… a car wreck is the least of her worries._ You tell yourself as you start the car peaking at Judith curled up in her night gown in the back seat.

The drive back seemed shorter, you were equally as nervous though this was different. You knew Negan was going to be upset, you knew he probably was in the process of getting ever single Savior out looking for you but you got Judith. On your own. No bloodshed. Some hurt feelings, mostly yours, but it was worth it. Nothing else mattered, at least to you.

As you pulled up the gates you could hear Negan roaring orders at the men who were getting trucks ready to leave, to look for you. Leaning out the window you wave to a couple of the men to open the gate and they start shouting at Negan who began to race towards the car as you pulled through the gate. You could barely get the engine off before he flung the door open and started shouting at you completely unaware that Judith was sleeping in the back seat. “What in the FUCK were you thinking?! I have been out of my god damn mind fucking sick to death with fucking worry. You’re fucking pregnant for fuck’s sake. Do you think you can just go out for some god damn joy ride like a fucking teenager!” He bellowed despite you trying to tell him the whole time that Judith was in the back seat. It wasn’t until the little girl started crying, scared of Negan’s quite abrupt greeting. He stopped his rant and peered in the back seat and then looked at you wide eyed. “No you fucking did not..”

“Obviously did…” You said with a little sarcastic tone as you pushed him back out of your way so you could get out and move the seat forward to get to your crying sister. As you reached in Judith practically leapt into your arms. “It’s okay sweetie, Negan just gets worried about me and when he gets worried…he gets grumpy.” You explain simply as you glare up at Negan who seemed rather upset with himself that he upset Judith so much.

He leaned forward and placed his hand on her back and tenderly rubbed her back as he leaned in to look at Judith who was trying to hide her face. “(y/n) is right… and I am very sorry I scared you sweetheart.” His tone was so tender with her and Judith responded by lifting her head and finally looking at him as he continued. “Are you happy to be with your sister again? I bet you missed her.” He smiled softly as Judith gave a little nod.

“She doesn’t have shoes…” You point out to Negan as you shift her weight uncomfortably.

He quickly sets Lucille down and leans forward carefully picking up Judith from your arms. “Come here…” Negan beckons and Judith at first seemed uncomfortable till you gave her a little nod and then she settled in Negan’s arms. “Simon… take Lucille up to my room.” Negan ordered as he glanced back at you waiting for you to join him at his side. “We are not done discussing this mess you caused my darling girl…”  Negan said calmly as you slipped you arm around his as the three of you walked towards main building.

“Oh, I know…” You say with a long sigh as you reach over and take Judith’s hand. “I will take whatever punishment you want to dish out babe… because I have my girl back.” You said with small but genuine smile that made Negan pause and turn to gaze at you. Judith smiled brightly as she clutched your hand tightly. “You were always mine weren’t you…”

Judith giggles and squirms in Negan’s arms making Negan smile brightly. “my sissy..” Judith said back with a bright smile as she leaned forward and tried her best to kiss your cheek but only managed to bump her forehead on yours. “oww” the little girl complains softly as she leans back rubbing her forehead where it met with yours. Negan chuckled softly at the exchange and leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Judith’s forehead.

_He really is going to be a good father, no matter what anyone says._ You smile softly as the three of your walk into the Sanctuary. Judith looked around the strange building pointing to nearly everything that you walked past asking “What’s dat?” and Negan would answer her back with a smile often while she was asking the same question yet again.

Entering the room you and Negan shared, your husband leaned down and setting Judith down, “There you go sweetheart…” Judith smiled up at him and thanked him before running off to look around her new environment. As you turned around from shutting the door Negan reached out and placed his hands firmly on your hips. He pulled you against him as he spoke softly, but with a great deal of anger in his voice. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

You knew this conversation was coming, you knew it would happen before you even made up your mind to go get Judith but it was still one you didn’t want to have. Figuring that it was just easier to swallow your pride and admit fault. “I wasn’t thinking Negan… I just knew I couldn’t spend another night without Judith being here… where we could keep her safe.”

As Negan listened to your words you watched as his face softened slightly. One of his hands moved up and cupped your cheek, “It was fucking reckless… I know you did it out of love and that makes me love you so much more knowing you did that for Judith… God only knows what you will do for our child.” He smirks as he mentions the baby. “But you gotta start by thinking. You got a fucking army at your beck and call my love… your beck and fucking call. Snap your fingers and my men will jump but going in alone.” His hand on your hip gave a gentle squeeze to emphases his concern. “That is just nuts baby… pregnant or not.”  

You gave a little nod agreeing with his words, not having the energy to argue the point that you did go get Judith without shedding blood. Instead you slipped your arms around Negan’s waist and rested your head against his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around your body as he pulls you into a tight hug. As Negan leaned in and kissed you, thankful that you were safe in his arms once more, the sound of a little giggle reached your ears causing you to peer down and see Judith standing there with a big smile on her face. “Come here Judy…” Judith joins the embrace and in that one moment, you felt like your heart was whole once more, even if it was only for a time.


End file.
